


You Are my Delight

by Calligraphy



Series: Vulpine Raccoonus Fics [4]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Mean Ex, Parc Monceau(Location), Romance, Slash, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox and Sly are greatly looking forward to their upcoming nuptials, and their friends are equally happy for them. But before they can go down the aisle they have to face two respective challenges. Sly has to face the problem of telling Jim McSweeney, the only remaining person from his father's gang, that his gorgeous fiance is really a man. And Fox meanwhile must deal with the shadow from his past that is Krystal, who isn't like the woman he once knew. </p><p>But one thing is for certain; Whatever the adversity they face the couple will stand by one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are my Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I happily present the fourth installment of my Vulpine-Raccoonus series! This story was inspired by the following picture created by MaRshaLL36 http://marshall36.deviantart.com/art/You-Are-My-Delight-502338403

After their very special Christmas some few months ago, Fox and Sly have been the picture of bliss. They were both looking forward to their upcoming marriage. They've been planning the wedding since Fox proposed on Christmas Eve. Nothing major, since any formal announcement in the paper might have enemies with a grudge come after either Fox or Sly. The ceremony would be simple and they would invite their friends and teammates. Then they would spend an extravagant honeymoon of adventuring abroad. Carmelita was given the privilege of being Sly's maid of honor while Murray and Bentley acted as his "bridegroom's butlers", a title that had to be made since both had too much pride to be called bride's maids. Falco and Slippy fought over who would be the best man until Fox gave the honor to Peppy, who Fox said was the closest person he had to a father so it was only natural. The two agreed and settled for being Fox's groom's men. Fox and Sly couldn't be happier with knowing that they would finally seal the deal and marry.  
  
Unfortunately though, just as there is happiness surrounding a joyous occasion there is also drama. And for the raccoon and vulpine they'll have to face a lot of it before they can walk down the aisle without having to worry about someone shouting an objection. The events of the drama first began with Fox, who was gathering new repair equipment for the star ships on a space station. Falco was helping him out but it seemed like he spent more time snapping his leader out of his romantic trance than helping him choose repair parts.  
  
“Fox!” Falco called out to his dazed leader.  
  
“Huh? What did you say, Falco?” Fox asked in a startled tone.  
  
“I was asking where we should put these spare parts that we gathered up.” The blue hawk said.  
  
“Oh yeah. Uh, just have them sent to one of the spare storage rooms.” Fox said.  
  
“Sure thing. Boy, you've been pretty absent minded lately.” Falco said as he sat the box of spare parts on the trolley lift.  
  
“I have not been absent minded, Falco. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all.” Fox said defensively. 

“Yeah, a lot of someone is on your mind.” Falco said with a grin.  
  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Fox asked with a mock glare.  
  
“Come off it, McCloud, you know exactly what it means. For the past eight months the only thing you can think about is Sly, ever since you proposed to him.” Falco stated.  
  
Fox started to say something in defense before sighing and smiling in admitted defeat. What his right hand said was true, after all. The image of his ring tailed thief smiling brightly when Fox presented him with that specially crafted ring was all that he could see. Sometimes Fox was so blindsided with this mental picture that he couldn't see which way he was going. This would often cause Fox to either run straight into someone as he was walking or even a wall. And, as shown with this moment now, sometimes Fox wouldn't pay attention to when people spoke to him. But these are the expected side-effects of a newlywed to be.  
  
“I guess I have been acting a bit like a love struck Renard.” Fox said with a slight smile.  
  
“A bit? I can practically see the hearts in your eyes, beating with every passing second.” The blue hawk stated with a grin.  
  
“You've been watching too many cartoons, old friend.” Fox said with a grin of his own. Just then there was a slight crackle of static heard as the intercom was turned on and then a voice rang out.  
  
“ _Hello, Fox. Sorry to disturb your work but it seems like a message has just come in for you. Please report to the captain's deck._ ” Sounded the voice of Peppy over the intercom speakers.  
  
“A message?” Fox asked in question.  
  
“Were you expecting word from somebody? Maybe its from the general or Sly.” Falco suggested.

“Neither of them said that they would send me a note. I suppose the only way I'll find out is if I go to the deck and listen to it. Let's go.” Fox said and walked to the elevator with his right hand following after and joining him for the fast ride up to the top floor.  
  
It wasn't long before the pair reached the top floor and Peppy and Slippy were already present, standing before the computer console. The vulpine walked over to console and pressed several buttons before the message Peppy spoke of came up. Fox scanned over the message and read it aloud for his crew to hear.  
  
_**“Fox McCloud, I wish to speak with you concerning a matter of the utmost importance. Due to the nature of this matter I cannot provide my name, for cautionary reasons. Please follow these coordinates that have been provided to you and meet me there.”  
  
**_ “That's pretty weird. Who could be sending a message like this?” Slippy asked curiously.  
  
“I seriously doubt that this is from headquarters. The chief would have contacted us directly.” Peppy said.  
  
“Hm...It seems kinda fishy to me, Fox. I don't think you should go.” Falco said to his friend and leader.  
  
“I agree, but what if it turns out to be someone in distress Falco? Like some diplomat on official business or something. I can't just turn down a message like that.” Fox said, then turned to Peppy. “Can you pinpoint where those coordinates lead, Pep?”  


“Certainly. Give me just a moment and we'll learn soon enough.” Peppy said and started typing away at the computer to pinpoint the location. And soon enough he did.

“Let's see...The coordinates lead to a space station called Blue Heaven.”

“Well it isn't too far from here, and we were going to make a pit-stop to restock anyway.” Fox mused.

“Yeah, but I still don't like it. What if this guy is armed?” The blue falcon asked. 

“That's why you'll be coming along. Whoever it is never said that I couldn't bring along a buddy. And if it is someone we know then we got nothin' to worry about.” Fox said.  
  
“And if he does turn out to be bad news you can cover him Falco.” Slippy added.  
  
“Hm. That's true. Alright. I guess if I was around it wouldn't hurt.” Falco said with a shrug.  
  
“In that case I'll set the ship on a direct course for Blue Heaven space station.” Peppy said and typed in the commands to the ship.  
  
“Good. Let's brace ourselves for a sharp turn, crew.” Fox said and everyone rushed to their proper seats and strapped themselves in.  
  
But, as Fox strapped himself into his captain's chair he had to ask himself a question; Just who was it that sent that message?

_**Meanwhile, down on Earth in the city of Paris...** _

At the same time, the second half of our couple was on a bit of an odyssey of his own. He had gone to Heathrow Prison to answer a letter from Jim McSweeney, the former partner of his late father. Jim's letter didn't say much and only asked that he come to his prison so they could talk about something. Sly felt a bit worried about what that something could be. What if Jim had bad news? He didn't want to assume the worst but also didn't want to get his hopes up. And so he figured the only way he would learn the truth is by going to Heathrow Prison. And so that is why the ring-tailed thief was walking through the prison with the disguise of a prison guard. It was late at night, the best time to go and visit Jim because most many of the guards would be playing poker in the basement and the next guard to do rounds on the maximum security level won't come until the rise of dawn. Hopefully whatever Jim has to say won't take that long. Sly walked down the long row of the cell block, peeking out from under the hood of the security guard uniform once in a while to look at some of the inmates. Among them were his many adversaries such as Mz. Ruby, Muggshot, Octavio, the Contessa and many others. Sly made sure, this time, to keep his tail hidden so that none of the enemies could recognize him and call out to the guards. The last thing he needed was a blown cover. Once he got to Jim's cell, he took out the nightstick he “borrowed” from the guard who “lent” his uniform to him and tapped on the steel door.  
  
“Bed check, McSweeney.” Sly spoke in a disguised voice through the small window on the door.  
  
“Come on in. Ain't like I can stop ya.” The walrus anthro called out.  
  
Sly then used the key to open the door, not wanting to leave any trace elements by picking the lock with his cane, and walked into the cell. Once he did he closed the door to make certain that he and McSweeney would have some privacy and that no one would see him take off his disguise.  
  
“You look like you lost some weight, Jimmy.” Sly said, now speaking in his own voice after the disguised one. At that Jim turned and and smirked at the last Cooper.  
  
“Ya think so? Guess my blubber busted out and couldn't stand the solitary confinement of my love handles.” Jim said with a chuckle, then smiled fondly. “How ya doin', Sly?”  
  
“Fine, thanks for asking.” Sly said and took off the guard hood to smile back at his father's former partner. “So, what was the news you had to tell me?”  
  
_**Meanwhile, on the space station Blue Heaven...  
  
**_ The Star Fox team had landed on the space station and Fox left along with Falco. The entered through the central gates and into the city like station. Whoever sent Fox that message will surely make contact and reach out to him here at some point. So all the pair can do is idly stroll through the station and wait.  
  
“The only real problem I see from this is the fact that we don't know what this guy looks like.” Falco said.  
  
“I know. It does present a bit of a risk but I'm sure if we just walk around and act like we're looking for him that he'll spot us. If he sent that message then he must know at least what we look like.” Fox said.  
  
“Terrific. Now our assassin knows who to shoot.” Falco said in a cynical tone.  
  
“Somehow I doubt its an assassin, Falco. I mean if it was why would they send us a note telling us to come here?” Fox asked.  
  
“Maybe we're dealing with a lazy assassin who doesn't want to leave the comforts of one particular place.” Falco said with a grin which made his best friend laugh.  
  
“If it were anyone else I'd buy that. But I don't think this is a set up. I think that whoever sent that letter really wanted to see me about something important.” Fox stated.  
  
The vulpine was so focused on his conversation with Falco that he failed to notice someone was following them. The person wore a dark cloak and a motorcycle helmet that had black and dark purple trim. The screen of the helmet was closed so the stalker's eyes could not be seen. But the stalker could see their prey perfectly clear. The person continued to follow Falco and Fox through the streets of the city like station all the way to a little area that replicated a park. The figure waited for a minute after the two anthros walked into the park before briskly walking to catch up with them. However just as the stalker got to the gates they suddenly ran right into Fox and Falco.  
  
“Looks like you were right, Fox. If we just waited a while your mysterious message sender would pop up.” Falco said as he eyed the figure closely.

“Yeah, and its nice for us to finally meet. So would you care to tell me why you're following us like a ninja in secret instead of just coming up to me and saying your piece?” Fox asked.  
  
The figure stood still. For a moment the two space adventurers thought that the figure would break into a run, leading to a chase. However the figure didn't move for a good while. Then the figure chuckled through the motorcycle helmet.  
  
“I suppose now's a good as time as any to reveal myself to you, Fox. But then again you may not recognize me after so long.” The figure said cryptically and slowly pulled off their helmet.  
  
Fox and Falco watched the figure do this with close eyes, making sure that they pulled no tricks. And Fox actually wondered what the figure meant by “after so long”. Did they actually know each other from a time long ago? The question was soon answered when the figure's helmet finally came off and they pushed their cloak open to reveal their body. The identity of the other anthro was so staggering that Fox felt the mental pressure physically crush his very mind.  
  
“Krystal...” Fox let out in shock, and Falco gasped at his side. The vixen herself gave a wicked grin.  
  
“Hello, Fox McCloud.” Krystal greeted in her graceful voice.  
  
_**Meanwhile, down on Earth in the city of Paris...**_

“You're what?!” Sly asked in shock at the news Jim just told him, and the walrus anthro smiled widely.  
  
Apparently the news that Jim had to tell wasn't bad at all, but very happy. He had received a letter from the parole board saying that he will be released from jail within the week. And naturally the first person he wanted to tell of this news was Sly.  
  
“Surprised, huh? I was too! I'm really gettin' oughta this place!” Jim exclaimed joyfully.

“I just can't believe that you were actually granted an early release from your sentence. How did you manage that?” Sly asked with a smile and curious look.

“Well I did some law work for a few of the inmates. Ya know, recommend the right lawyers to them and help them out with their own appeals. I even helped some of the guards keep the rowdier inmates in line. And of course I help out Gertrude to keep the library organized.” Jim explained proudly.  
  
“And all of that added up to knocking off the time for your own sentence.” Sly said with a smile.  
  
“You got it, kiddo! By this time next week I am free old blubber sack.” Jim said.  
  
“Oh come on, Jimmy, you're not old. A blubber sack maybe but not old.” Sly said making the older anthro chuckle.  
  
“Thanks a lot. I guess I'd rather be more blubber than old. Anyway, I was hopin' that you would be willing to show me around after I get out. I'm sure that a lot has changed and the last thing I want is to get lost and circle back around to the prison.” Jim said.  
  
“Of course. I'd be happy to Jim. The old Cooper Gang has changed a lot, too. I can introduce you to the team.” Sly said.

“And I can't wait to meet them. Especially that hot fox of yours.” Jim said.  
  
At those words, the ring-tailed thief suddenly felt his mind come to a stop.  
  
“Excuse me?” Sly asked.  
  
“I heard talk that you have a cute little fox on your arm. A real looker that you've known for a long time. I'd really like to meet her, kid. I'll bet she's a sweetheart just like Annabelle was.” Jim said with a smile.  
  
Sly's mind restarted, but was now going at a faster pace of thought. His heart also began to pick up the speed of its beating while his mouth felt so dry that it was like he shoved cotton balls into it. He had completely forgot about telling Jim about Fox. About their relationship, and how they would marry within the year. How stupid could he possibly be? How could he forget to tell Jim that he has been with Fox for six years? And, for that matter, how can he tell him that Fox is a _man_? That fact made Sly's stomach curl and tighten the most while his mind felt a shadow loom over it. And though the sensations were slightly different the emotions he felt were the same; fear. And that fear came from the thought of how Jim would react if he told him who Fox really was. Would he disappointed that it wasn't a woman? Disgusted that Sly was bisexual? Or worse...  
  
“Would he hate me?” Sly thought with a scared to death tone in his mind.  
  
“Sly? Kiddo? What's the matter?” Jim asked in concern. Apparently Sly's panic had affected his physical look and whatever expression he had must have worried him. Immediately Sly snapped out of this panic to give a reassuring smile.  
  
“N-nothing, Jim. Everything's fine. I was just...worried about something for the wedding is all. You know, catering and what not. Worried that nothing will go right or come on time.” Sly said.  
  
It seemed to be enough to convince Jim, for he nodded in agreement.  
  
“I hear ya. Conner had the same worries you did. Heh, Annabelle was the one who had to keep him from lashing out at the vendors when they didn't deliver. He was a real groom-zila.” Jim said with a chuckle.  
  
“I can only imagine.” Sly said with a humored look, then grabbed his guard disguise and proceeded to put it back on. “I better get going now though. If someone already here doesn't find the guard I knocked out then the next shift coming will.”  
  
“Sure, sure. We'll be seein' each other again in a few days anyhow.” The walrus anthro said with a smile, and while Sly smiled on the surface he was inwardly frowning with great dread.  
  
“Yeah. I can't wait. See you soon, Jimmy.” And with that Sly exited the prison cell, closed it back and locked it. He was thankful that the guard uniform had a hood on it. He didn't want Jim nor the security cameras to see his terrified expression. And one particularly worrying question kept running through his mind;  
  
If Jim didn't approve, what will become of him and Fox?

_**Meanwhile, on the space station Blue Heaven...  
  
** _ Fox didn't know how it came to this. Him and Krystal, sitting here in a cafe on the space station. It was far from a date though. The thought of a date with Krystal were thoughts that have long since been abandoned. The only person who he would ever go on a date with now was Sly. However Fox would be a liar if he didn't say he felt something at seeing his old flame again. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but it wasn't a bad one either. It was more like a surprise feeling that you got when you heard news that left you with a stunned indifference. You can't decide whether you're mad or happy about it. All you can feel is shock. However Falco felt a lot more than just shock if his expression was anything to go by. The whole time they sat at their table at the cafe the avian anthro kept a sharp glare on Krystal. Whether she noticed it or even cared Fox didn't know. But he did know that this meeting was not bound to end well.  
  
“So, I'm sure you're both surprised to see me.” Krystal said as she calmly sipped from her tea. Before Fox could say anything his right hand spoke up.  
  
“Yeah. I was sure you'd be in some black hole by now.” Falco stated coldly.  
  
“Falco!” Fox scolded sternly.  
  
“No, no, Fox. He has a strong point. And frankly I've been wondering that myself. I guess some of your great luck has rubbed off on me.” Krystal said with a small, mirthless chuckle.

But Fox didn't laugh. He was too busy looking at Krystal with a mixture of concern, shock and a bit of anger. Why had she not contacted him in all of these years? Why didn't she at least let him know that she was alright? All this time he felt guilty for not doing enough to make Krystal stick around, or stand up for her more when people began to shun the vixen anthro for not standing by team Star Fox. It may sound presumptuous on his part but he deserved some kind of explanation.  
  
And that was what he planned to get.  
  
“How have you been doing?” Fox asked first.  
  
“Oh you know, as well as an outcast of an anthro can do when she doesn't have the friends she used to around to help her through the hard times.” Krystal responded in a tone that Fox wouldn't tell was meant to be sarcastic or resentful.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Fox settled on for a reply.  
  
“Don't worry. You have nothing to be sorry for! I may be alone but I at least get by. I've taken down quite a few notorious bounties since I've been on my own. And while their charm leaves a lot to be desired they sure do put bread on the table, and then some.” Krystal replied in a reassuring voice.  
  
“Well, that's good at least.” Fox said with an awkward smile, which soon turned into a slight frown as he came to the question he had to ask but was none the less difficult to speak. “Krystal, why didn't you contact me before that message?”  
  
“I had no reason to contact you.” Came the swift, and pretty cold, reply from the female anthro. So swift and cold in fact that Fox felt a little hurt.  
  
“Oh...” Fox said slowly.  
  
“What, did you think that just because we used to snog on the ship together that you're entitled to a daily report from me after you left me behind?” Krystal asked, and this time the resentment in her tone was plainly obvious.  
  
“Now hold it a damn minute, Krystal! The only one who abandoned anyone was you to us! And for Wolf's team of all people!” Falco angrily exclaimed as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.  
  
“Maybe I was tired of being second banana to the mission. Did you ever stop to think about how I felt? No, don't even answer that. I already know that I was just the pretty face to you lot.” Krystal said.  
  
“That's not true, Krystal! You were more than a pretty face, not only to the crew and me, but to everyone else that knew you.” Fox defended.  
  
“No body knows a damn thing about me! And that goes double for you and the crew, Fox. Especially you.” Krystal spoke in a dangerous, low tone with a hard glare adorning her face. As much as he wanted to defend the accusation the male vulpine decided to leave it alone and took a deep breath.  
  
“Look, I'm not trying to start a fight with you Krystal. Certainly not after having gone without seeing you after all these years. So will you please tell me, why did you contact me?” Fox asked.  
  
“Oh right. I had almost forgotten about that.” Krystal said and her emotions did a complete 180, going from angry to calm as she leaned back in her chair. “Well you see, after I had turned in a recent bounty and collected my reward I heard talk as I was leaving. Two people were going on about some interesting news.”  
  
“What does that have to do with Fox?” Falco asked.  
  
“Plenty, as it turned out. I asked them what they were talking about, and they seemed all too happy to inform me what good fortune has come the way of the legendary adventurer. They were quite smug actually.” Krystal explained with a sneer to the winds as she remembered the arrogantly gleeful expression the anthros had when she spoke to them.  
  
“Good fortune? What are you talking about?” Fox asked, greatly confused by what his former lover could mean. He hasn't accomplished any big paying missions recently so it couldn't have anything to do with money.  
  
“I'm talking about an Earth raccoon anthro who lives in a little place in Paris. Sly Cooper, they said his name was.” Krystal stated as she leveled Fox with a cold stare.  
  
At hearing the name of his fiance, Fox felt like a freight train ran over his heart. So that's why Krystal came to see him after all of these years. It was to talk about Sly. And the realization put his stomach in knots. He wasn't ashamed to be with Sly of course, but he knew that this wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. Krystal has obviously changed from the sweet, thoughtful person he once new. The female anthro that now sat across from him was more cold, and vindictive. It was clear that she came to talk nothing short of smack about Sly.  
  
But Fox would be prepared to defend his fiance.  
  
“Yes, that's him. I've known Sly for quite a long time now. And we've been together for almost as long.” The male vulpine stated.  
  
“So I've heard. And, to commemorate this little relationship of yours, you popped the question.” Krystal said with a smile that held nothing but bitterness and her eyebrows were narrowed in an accusatory way.  
  
“That's right.” Fox replied simply.  
  
“With that being confirmed, I have only one question.” Krystal said.  
  
“What's that?” Fox asked, bracing himself for the worst.  
  
“Do you really love him?” Krystal asked in a toneless voice. This left Fox a bit confused as he was expecting crueler words.  
  
“Yes...” The pilot adventurer said slowly.  
  
“I see. Well that's good since, considering what will happen, Mr. Cooper will need all the love and support he can get.” Krystal spoke.  
  
“What do you mean by 'what will happen'?” Falco asked.  
  
“Oh you know. How he'll inevitably become shunned by all of the people in his life for marrying a team switching asshole. If I was him I'd save myself the embarrassment and spare my friends the shame by ending things now before it was too late.” Krystal said in an icy tone.  
  
Now  _ those  _ were the cruel words Fox was expecting. And yet, he did not expect them to be  _ that _ cruel.  
  
“Shut up, Krystal! Sly's friends aren't like that and neither is he! Everyone is happy for them getting married!” Falco passionately stated.  
  
“Really? Either their standards for happiness are incredibly low, or they're all simply stupid.” Krystal said.  
  
“Enough...” Fox whispered demandingly as his fingers pressed hard into the table.  
  
“Since you're both men, wouldn't that make bridal registry difficult?” Krystal questioned with a sneer.  
  
“Stop it right now...” Fox said in a slightly louder voice and his fingers coiled into tight fists.  
  
“What makes it funny is that raccoon anthros up here work as Companions. I'd bet he would make a small fortune if he---” But Krystal's horrid statements were cut off when the table was suddenly flipped over, making her tumble and fall on her back while still in the chair. Before she could get up she was met with a blaster handgun in her face. And when she looked at who held the gun she was met by the two green eyes of Fox McCloud that now looked like embers crackling viciously. Fox's muzzle was also twisted into a way that showed off all of his fangs.  
  
“You ever talk shit about Sly again...I'll do more than knock you on your back.” Fox said, and with a swift kick shoved the chair out from under Krystal which made her body do a forceful twist that caused her to shout at the painful motion. “Falco, we're leaving.”  
  
“I was about to suggest it if you didn't, boss.” Falco replied and stood up from his chair to follow after his retreating leader.  
  
“You can run all you want, McCloud, but you can't escape from facts! If your little sweetheart doesn't cut his losses first someone else will do the cutting for the both of you!” Krystal angrily shouted back as she stood up, then stormed away from the cafe.  
  
Fox has never been so furious. Not since the day he learned about who killed his parents. And yet, as mad as he was, he could also feel a little bit of something else. The pulsing sliver of doubt...  
  
_**Down on Earth in Paris, three hours later...** _

At some point, Fox and Sly had contacted one another and spoke of their recent surprising meetings. Sly with McSweeney and Fox with Krystal. After talking about how the meetings went South both anthros decided to meet at their favorite place that was Parc Monceau. One of the loveliest parks in all of Paris. Although it was a tad unusual due the park's more “English style” with several different sort of architectural follies that included an Egyptian pyramid, a Chinese fort, a Dutch windmill and Corinthian pillars that were all reduced to a smaller size. It was like having a bit of the world all in one place which was something avid travelers like Sly and Fox appreciated. However this visit to Parc Monceau would be a great deal sadder than their usual trips. This time the emotions would be melancholy and contemplative instead of joyful and romantic.

Sly arrived first, and sat on the ground as his back leaned against a Corinthian pillar. He laid his right hand down, moving his fingers so that they would be facing the opposite direction. Not long after he did this the ring-tailed thief heard the click of heavy army boots on the stony foundation of the pillars. Then he heard someone sit down behind him and lean against the same pillar that Sly was leaning against. And soon he felt fingers brush against his own.  
  
“Hey.” Greeted the voice of Fox.  
  
“Hey yourself. How's the crew?” Sly asked as he stared down at the lake before him.  
  
“Oh, fine. Slippy is being Slippy, and Falco is teaching Hare a little self defense.” Fox replied. “How's your gang?”  
  
“Cool. Murray's helping Bentley out with a new invention, and Dimitri's starring in a new musical movie.” Sly explained.  
  
“Wow. Tell him I said congratulations.” Fox said with a small smile and looked up to the trees above him.  
  
For a long time, the couple remained silent on both ends. All the talking was done by the other people in the park who were conversing with friends or loved ones. Then finally Sly spoke up.  
  
“So...Krystal came back, huh?” Sly asked carefully. He heard his lover sigh sorrowfully.  
  
“Yeah. It wasn't pretty I can tell you that much. And you mentioned visiting Jim McSweeney.” Fox said.  
  
“Right. Things were going well, perfect even, until he mentioned that he couldn't wait to see my fiance...And I haven't told him once that you were a man. I have no idea how he'll react.” Sly said in a stressed voice.  
  
“Funny you should mention reaction, cause Krystal made a little prediction. She said that it would bring shame among your friends for being married to a guy like me.” Fox replied with a sour laugh.  
  
“The scary thing is, I don't know if I can say she's wrong...” Sly said, and Fox replied with a sad 'yeah'.  
  
Again, the couple sat in silence as one stared at the lake while the other stared at the trees. This new silence dragged on for much longer. So much longer that the sky began to take on a more orange shade in place of the bright blue that it once was. Finally the quiet was broken again. And this time it was broken by Fox.  
  
“Hey Sly?” Fox asked.  
  
“Yeah?” The ring-tailed thief asked back.  
  
“I know that this is difficult for you, with Jim and all, and I have to admit that I'm scared myself about how he'll react. It makes me think that you  _ are _ better off ending things with me so you don't burn any bridges.” Fox stated in a very somber voice.  
  
“I see.” Sly spoke in a heartbroken voice. Surely Fox,  _ his _ Fox, couldn't possibly be suggesting that they should...?  
  
“But I would only suggest that if I was a coward.” Fox suddenly said in a tone with strong conviction, and it threw Sly for a loop.  
  
“Huh?” Sly asked again.  
  
“I said, I'd have to be a coward to suggest we break up. And I'd be a damn fool to listen to Krystal after leaving us behind for so long. She said that I'm not entitled to a report on her daily life even though we were together once. And she was right. But that also means she's not entitled to tell me to just throw away our relationship.” Fox stated.  
  
“Fox...” Sly said in a tone of awe.  
  
“I was honest about being scared to face Jim about our relationship, but come hell or high water I swear to you Sly Cooper, nothing and no one on Earth or in space will keep me from you. I'll always stand by you.” Fox swore passionately.  
  
The words left Sly speechless. He wasn't heard such a passionate declaration since Bentley and Murray vowed to stay with him through thick and thin when they first formed the Cooper Gang. It made Sly feel so happy to know that Fox felt that way. Even when faced with possible adversity that could destroy their love and the fear that Jim may no longer wish to be in Sly's life because his fiance was a man, Fox refused to be daunted. That part made the raccoon anthro especially joyful. And relieved as well. He was so afraid that Fox would want to break up to avoid a bad encounter with his father's old friend. Knowing that he didn't want to break up and instead face this together brought a much needed smile to Sly's face.  
  
“...Thank you. And I swear now to you, Fox McCloud, that I will be there beside you through whatever comes our way. I'll be the sword to your shield.” Sly vowed.  
  
“That's an awfully lofty promise.” Fox lightly warned.  
  
“If it means being together with you, I'll carry every ounce of weight. You are my delight, and I'll never leave you.” Sly said as he interlaced his fingers with Fox's.  
  
“And you're just as delightful to me also. I love you, Diamond Rings.” Fox said as he let his fingers lace in with Sly's as well.  
  
“And I love you, Vulpecula.” Sly spoke with a tender smile. Neither anthro had to look around to know they were giving each other tender, loving expressions.  
  
_**Next week, right outside of Heathrow Prison...** _

The days had passed until it was finally time for Jim to be released from prison. Fox and Sly waited outside for the walrus anthro to come out. Today was the day that he could finally start his life anew. After about fifteen minutes the gates gave a loud beep as they automatically slid open and Jim McSweeney of the old Cooper Gang finally came out. The walrus anthro looked around the outside world that he hasn't seen in lord knows how many years, and took a deep breath. Sly and Fox let the man have his moment since they knew he would need some adjusting to the many new, fresh scents. After a while Jim looked around and noticed Sly across from the prison and smiled.  
  
“Hey Sly! You came ta pick me up?” Jim asked as he rushed over to him.  
  
“Of course. No way was I not going to be apart of springing a fellow Cooper Gang member from jail. But this is the first time I've done it legally.” Sly said with smile to which Jim chuckled hardily.  
  
“You're telling me! Its almost like a dream! I can't believe that I'm really out here.” Jim said, then turned his attention to Fox. “Oh, hey there. Are you one of Sly's buddies, kiddo?”  
  
Mentally, Fox and Sly steeled themselves for this. It was now or never.  
  
“Hello, Jim. And actually, I'm very close to Sly.” Fox said.  
  
“Yeah? You must be a really good friend in that case.” Jim said.  
  
“He's more than that, Jim.” Sly replied.  
  
“Whaddya mean, Sly?” Jim asked. At this the ring-tailed thief took a deep breath and interlaced his fingers with Fox's just like he did yesterday, then raised their interlocked hands for Jim to see.  
  
“Jim, I want you to meet Fox McCloud. He's my fiance.” Sly said.  
  
Jim's entire being seemed to pause as he looked at the young couple with wide eyes. Fox and Sly waited to see if Jim would say anything. When he didn't the adventurer pilot decided to take the floor.  
  
“Look Mr. McSweeney, I'm sure that this comes as a shock to you but I want to make this perfectly clear; I love Sly with all of my heart. I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than him. I'd as soon as face up against every enemy he has if it meant I could protect him. My devotion to him doesn't have any depth.” Fox stated.  
  
“Jim, I know I should have told you this before but I only just realized that I hadn't when you brought up my relationship with Fox last week. And we wanted to think things out before finally telling you ourselves.” Sly added, then took a deep breath and spoke again. “If you don't approve of this, then that's your problem. And you can say that dad and mom wouldn't want this for me but I know that they would really want me to be happy no matter what gender the person was. So all I can say is, like it or lump it.”  
  
With that all of their chest, the couple now put the ball in Jim's court. But his facial expression still appeared to be frozen. He didn't react at all. No shouting, cursing or strangling Fox. He just stood there. And then he opened his mouth at last and asked a single question.  
  
“So?”  
  
The question took Fox and Sly by such great surprise that they did a double take.  
  
“What do you mean, so?” Fox asked in confusion.  
  
“I mean, so what? Why should I care if you're a guy?” Jim asked.  
  
“What? You don't care? But...You're such an old fashioned guy, Jim. I thought you'd at least be disappointed.” Sly said.  
  
“Pfft! Please, kiddo, I've been doing hard time in a place where women are just about nonexistent. The closest thing we ever got to dames was a young rookie guard with long hair and slim hips. And lots of the guys in there worked with what they had, if ya catch my drift.” Jim spoke hintingly.  
  
“So...you approve?” Fox asked carefully.  
  
“Fox, if you meant what you just told me you bet yer ass that I approve. I'd only let someone dedicated to Sly be the one to ever walk him down the aisle. And it seems to me that you got dedication in spades.” The old Cooper member spoke with a smile.  
  
“Then does that mean you'd be willing to walk me down the isle, in dad's place?” Sly asked with a hopeful expression.  
  
“Sly, nothing would be a greater pleasure for me.” Jim said kindly.  
  
This brought such a relief to both raccoon and vulpine that they actually let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding. And soon happy tears came to their eyes and they hugged each other lovingly. Jim soon added to the hug and picked both young anthros into his arms and made a group hug. However it was cut short when the guard shouted for them to take their “mushy show of affection” elsewhere, and the trio drove into town. A big party was held that night celebrating Jim's release and the entire Cooper Gang plus Team Star Fox joined in. Even Carmelita was there. She said that it was to make sure all of the drinks were good enough to consume and Sly let her excuse go at that. Midway through the festivities Jim took his glass and raised it up high.  
  
“Folks, I wanna make a toast.” Jim declared and everyone turned their attention to the walrus anthro.  
  
“Wonderful, Jim. What are we toasting to?” Bentley asked.  
  
“Tonight, Bentley, we're toasting to the first Cooper couple that has come together after such a long and overdue time.” Jim started, gesturing his glass to Sly and Fox. “May the two of 'em have lots of happy years like all the other Cooper couples before them. So this toast goes to Sly and Fox!”  
  
“To Sly and Fox!” Everyone cheered in unison and drank down their glasses.  
  
“Thank you all. Especially you, Jim.” Fox said with a smile.  
  
“Well I gotta practice for the wedding toast after all. Plus it needed to be said.” Jim said with a kind smile.  
  
“Thanks. We really appreciate that.” Sly thanked.  
  
“By the way, what was it that put the thought of me not approving of you two in your heads to start with?” Jim asked.  
  
“It was more of a who that put the thought in our heads, Jim. My ex-girlfriend hasn't so easily and decided to contact me to spread a little of her misery.” Fox said with a glare at the thought of the mean vixen.  
  
“That so? Well perhaps someone needs ta teach that little miss a few manners.” Jim said with a grin, and the couple grinned back.  
  
Needless to say, Krystal profusely apologized to both Fox and Sly when the former contacted the vixen anthro and introduced her to the giant powerhouse that was Jim McSweeney. Its amazing how a person will quickly change from mean to nice. Then again when you're face to face with a walrus anthro with a thick, sharp tusk that broke your weapon like a walnut you'll change into whatever they want.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are just a few things I would like to note for the sake of you readers; 
> 
> 1\. I know that Krystal took up the name Kurse after she became a bounty hunter, but I thought that would cause too much confusion. So I decided to stick with her actual name.
> 
> 2\. Conner Cooper is the name of Sly's father. The name was only dropped in an interview some odd years ago with Sly Cooper creators, so that's the name I went with.
> 
> 3\. Annabelle is the name I picked for Sly's mother. It seemed like a nice name for her.
> 
> 4\. Blue Heaven is actually the name of a space station in the anime Outlaw Star. I figured it would nice to drop a little reference from my favorite show.
> 
> 5\. Companion is a term used in the popular show Firefly. My friend likes the show so I thought I'd add it for her.


End file.
